


Don't Call Me That!

by Robron101



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Angst? Maybe a little, Fluff? Not really, I Don't Even Know, I am no help, M/M, how to tag this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-01
Updated: 2016-07-01
Packaged: 2018-07-19 11:36:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7359667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Robron101/pseuds/Robron101
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Robert calls Aaron a name during sex that he doesn't like.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Call Me That!

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so I wrote this after my I got a comment from Stulot about Aaron voicing his opinion about being called a whore during sex. I myself find whore to be very strong term and I don't like it, so yeah.

“Oh shit,” Robert moans out as he thrusts deep in Aaron, his body rolling with each movement as Aaron grips tight to his arms. “You're such a whore!” 

Aaron grits his teeth but doesn't say anything. He hates being called that. It isn't a flattering remark nor did it do anything for him. He rolls his eyes and lets it go though. A large jolt of pleasure has him arching his back as Robert surges forward slightly, and smirks down at Aaron. “My dirty whore like that?” He asks and back Aaron's bum. 

“Alright that's it, get off me!” 

“What?” Robert pants but doesn't move. 

“I said to get off me,” Aaron snaps and pushes at Robert's chest until he finally takes the hint and rolls off of Aaron. 

“What the fuck happened?” 

“What you just called me, that's what happened!” Aaron throws his legs over the side of the bed and his boxer shorts to start pulling them on. 

“What you mean when I called you a whore?” Robert jumps slight as Aaron turns back to him,a jabs his finger into his chest. “Ow,” he whines and rubs the spot. 

“I am not a whore! I've never sold it nor will I ever sell it. Find some other way to get off during sex but don't ever call me that again!” 

“Whoa whoa whoa,” Robert says and scrambles out of the bed to rush after Aaron who is about to storm out of the room. He shoves himself between the door and Aaron, slamming it closed the short distance Aaron had opened it. 

“Move,” Aaron growls and tries to push Robert out of the way. 

“No!” He smacks Aaron's hands away. “Not until you tell me what the hell just happened. I've called you a whore during sex before and you never had a problem with it then. Why now?” 

“I did have a problem with it then but I let it go. This time, not so much.” 

“Okay but we always say things like that during sex. For fucks sake Aaron I called you a cunt once!” 

“Yeah and I'll take cunt over whore any day,” Aaron snaps and reaches for the door handle. 

“Oi no!” Robert shouts and slaps his hand away. “You can't honestly be mad at me over this. I didn't even know it was upsetting to you, believe me if I had I would've never said it.” 

Aaron stares at him, wanting to be angry, but knows he has no right to be because Robert wouldn't have said it if he'd known Aaron's dislike of the word. “I'm sorry.” Robert says. 

“It's alright. Just don't call me that again. I'm not a whore.”

“I know you're not . . . slut,” Aaron tries to fight back his smile but his control breaks and his face breaks into a huge grin.

“Fuck you,” he says and grabs Robert, spins both of them around, and walks him back towards the bed and pushes him down onto it. “I'll show you a slut.” 

“Oh please do,” Robert winks and bites his bottom lip as Aaron climbs onto the bed to straddled his waist. “Show me what you got slut,” he says and smacks him hard in the arse. 

“Alright you little bitch,” he growls and leans forward, but a hand on his chest stops him. “What?” 

“I don't like that term.” 

“I call you a bitch all the time,” Aaron reminds him. 

“Not the bitch part. The little part. There is nothing little about me,” he smirks. 

Aaron rolls his eyes and reaches behind him to grip Robert's cock. “Suppose you are right about that,” he says. “Wouldn't exactly call this thing little.” 

“Too right,” Robert says and smiles. Aaron shakes his head and lets go of his cock before leaning down to kiss him.


End file.
